random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Hunger Games Highlights
Okay so basically Amy made this Total Drama Hunger Games sim and it all went wrong from the start EDIT: Here's a link to this godforsaken creation. Have fun Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 9.01.42 PM.png|Jasmine attacks her boyfriend Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 9.55.51 PM.png|An eternal mood Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 9.57.23 PM.png|Shadave is canon king Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 10.32.57 PM.png|Sweet dreams! Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 11.04.01 PM.png|Me too, Jasmine. Me too. Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 11.04.52 PM.png|Oh that's nice Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 11.10.58 PM.png|Okay Jen Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 11.14.16 PM.png|The ultimate example of mlm/wlw solidarity Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 11.15.19 PM.png|Jay is a gamer Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 11.16.26 PM.png|Ellody pays the price for her previous involvement in the raid of Jay's server Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 11.17.02 PM.png|Okay what the fuck Shawn Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 11.24.12 PM.png|She must be really mad that Shawn's my fave and she isn't. Oh well... Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 11.24.19 PM.png|Fratricide at its finest Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 11.33.48 PM.png|Mal must be in control, then! Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 11.50.14 PM.png|You know, I kind of want to see these 3 interact. I wonder what they'd talk about, and what they'd think of eachother. Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 11.51.16 PM.png|"Courtney! Please come into my /very clean/ shelter...!" Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 11.52.15 PM.png|wlw/mlm solidarity duo team up to kill ice dancer Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 11.52.58 PM.png|No one: Me every single school night: Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 11.53.59 PM.png|"We're hiding from the zombies in here." Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 11.54.36 PM.png|Zombie Boy and Rich Bitch Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 11.55.40 PM.png|''EMMA WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 11.57.47 PM.png|Leonard dies to death Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 11.59.31 PM.png|The amount of mlm/wlw solidarity in this sim is making me so happy Screen Shot 2019-05-26 at 12.07.59 PM.png|'IT'S THE' Screen Shot 2019-05-26 at 12.06.46 PM.png|Shasmine :) Screen Shot 2019-05-26 at 12.07.12 PM.png|Hide the fire, y'all! There's poor people around. Screen Shot 2019-05-26 at 12.07.47 PM.png|Cody is the odd one out of the Facial Hair Gang Screen Shot 2019-05-26 at 12.06.17 PM.png|Me too, Rodney Screen Shot 2019-05-26 at 12.13.57 PM.png|Shawn fucking dies Screen Shot 2019-05-26 at 12.13.46 PM.png|Alexa play Alcohol by Millionaires Screen Shot 2019-05-26 at 12.12.20 PM.png|Weebs Screen Shot 2019-05-26 at 12.13.13 PM.png|Big Bois vs. Bastard Boy Screen Shot 2019-05-26 at 12.24.03 PM.png|This was her in TDPI episode 10 in a nutshell and you can't tell me otherwise Screen Shot 2019-05-26 at 12.27.24 PM.png|"I turned myself into a pickle, Jay! I'm Pickle Mickeyyyyyyyyy!" Screen Shot 2019-05-26 at 6.33.37 PM.png|Hooray for sororicide! Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Shitposting Category:Total Drama Category:The Hunger Games Category:Hunger Games Category:What about the Hunger Games? Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:Some other 8th thing Category:Some other 9th thing. Category:Some other 10th thing Category:Some other 11th thing. Category:Some other 12th thing Category:Some other 13th thing Category:Some other 14th thing Category:Some other 15th thing Category:Some other 16th thing... PHEW Category:Some other 17th thing :D Category:Some other 18th thing Category:Some other 19th thing Category:Some other 20th thing.